After the Fight
by AW24
Summary: Another day to go visit Asuna at the hospital. The wedding supposedly happened yesterday. Kirito is in for a surprise. short story now complete. Kirito X Asuna
1. Chapter 1

Good Gosh high school has taken me away from this for far to long. Time to start writing. From now on I'll do my best to write whenever I can, if I have any fans viewing lol. Sword Art Online is a very intense anime, usually I will never read or watch anything that has to deal with something like the characters believing in nothing after life or having to "fight to the death" to survive kind of scenarios, (yes haha im a religious person get over it) but this is the first for me and I enjoy it a lot. Go to and search Sword Art Online and watch the episodes I think you will like it to. Ok this is the finished version, enjoy.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: SWORD ART ONLINE AND ALL OF THE "ARCS" TO THE STORY ARE OWNED BY _Reki Kawahara_ AND ALL ART IS OWNED BY Abec AND ALL PUBLISHINGS BY ASCII Media Works_

_AND OF COURSE Licensed by _Madman Entertainment and Aniplex USA. I do not own any Sword Art Online products, the soul owners of this amazing and incredibly addictive anime manga etc. are listed above.

* * *

_WARNING: IF YOU DONT LIKE THE FACT THAT KIRITO AND ASUNA SHOULOD BE TOGETHER OR DONT WANT TO READ ABOUT THEM KISSING EACHOTHER, PLEASE FIND ANOTHER STORY TO READ. ALL OF THAT IS IN HERE._

* * *

After the Fight

Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito as we know our hero is taking a day away from everything to go see Asuna. Though he isn't sure what to expect, he didn't want to got to the ceremony the day before, he felt as though he wouldn't be able to control his actions and my "hurt some people." Now he didn't know what to expect, will Asuna have been moved? Well he still be granted access to her room? It hurt him to think about it. He just kept pedaling trying to clear his mind. It was early maybe 7:30am possibly 8:00 maybe they would let him visit because it was too early.

"Damn it stop thinking this way pull yourself together!" Kirito proclaimed to himself

I'll get there when I get there and I will just have to see for myself. After a few minuets Kirito finally came upon the hospital, gazing up at the massive building, he tied up his bike and entered the complex. He went to the front desk to see if Asuna was in the same room. The lady looked up at him and just smiled at him saying "yes, you have a bit of a surprise" Kirito could remember the lady she was always on a shift whenever he came to visit. He could tell she made assumptions about the relation ship of Kirito and the "sleeping patient" but he didn't bother saying anything. Walking up the stairs for exercise only because the doctor said it would help his heart and bring back some muscle. He though as to what the lady had meant by a surprise. Did Asuna's condition improve? Had the reception been called off? Did the father not let the ceremony happen? It ate at him like a termite on wood. He just brushed it off and walked down the hall to the room. He opened the door and there sat a girl in a chair next to the window her back facing to him. He looked at the figure recognizing the color of her hair instantly seeing the nerve gear on the floor.

"Asuna?"

"Kirito?" she quickly but quietly murmured as she slowly turned around to look at him and they met face to face for the first time outside of the virtual reality. Nothing could explain Kirito's joy.

He walked in and she stood to greet him. She opened her arms for a hug but Kirito, not caring about her morning breath or if the mint taste from his toothpaste was still in his mouth, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He broke the kiss after a moment or so. In his terms a moment was about 3 minutes.

"I'm sorry but I have been wanting to do that for some time now"

She took his hands in hers and said.

"No, don't be sorry I'm ok with it." she said with a smile on her face

He lunged forward and kissed her again. This time she kissed back. Except she broke the kiss this time around.

"Something wrong?" Kirito looked puzzled

"You know the wedding was yesterday right?"

All the color in Kirito's face left. He sat down on the side of the bed and stared at the ground. After a moment or two he spoke up.

"So what happens to _US _?"

Asuna sat down next to him and grasped one of his hands.

"You dummy, wont even let me finish."

Kirito's puzzled look came back as their gazes met.

"What does that mean?"

"Why don't you listen and find out?"

"Alright"

Asuna went into a deep explanation. Two days ago was when she was freed in the game by Kirito they had spent that day in the town trying to get her log out back on the menu.

"The day you couldn't come to visit me in the game, it came back up on the menu."

Kirito looked at her with surprise.

"But that was the day of the wedding right?" She looked down. "Yes, it was. When I woke up Mr. creeper was beside me and the ceremony was in motion but once I woke up everyone noticed."

Kirito's brain started racing through the possibilities.

"What happened?"

"My father rushed over to hug me and my mother started to cry. I guess you could say everything was put on hold."

"I take it Sugou wasn't happy about that."

"Don't you dare call him by his name" Asuna yelled at him. He could instantly tell the fires in hell had no fury like hers at that moment. "That man is a parasite and doesn't deserve to have a name" she was screaming now. No doubt waking some others around other rooms.

"Ok I'm sorry... just continue."

"Well my father was filling me in and telling me that its been two years and what not, so I just agreed with him even though I already knew, but Dr. parasite wouldn't stop glaring at me.

"So what did you do?"

"I pleaded and begged my father to stop the wedding"

"how did that go?"

Asuna showed her left hand a said "Better than you think"

"Your Father agreed!?" Kirito was stunned ultimately speechless.

"Of course, he spoils me."

he pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let go.

"Kirito your suffocating me."as Asuna struggled to break free.

After hearing that Kirito loosened his grip and looked her in the eyes

"So when can we get married?"

"We already are remember" and Asuna give him a light kiss on the lips

with that shock Kirito came back to reality. He said to her

"if you give me a minute I can drain my savings a we can go find a ring right now."

Asuna just smiled and couldn't stop laughing. after she finally stopped she was able to speak.

"Not now... you think my father will approve this?"

"He was ok with you marring and guy twice your age, not to mention it almost happened." :|

"This is different, we can wait a while before we make it open ok, we can just say that we're seeing each-other orsomething until the right time comes."

Kirito seeing some logic in the statement agreed, and with that they fell back onto the bed and talked for hours. Kirito caught her up on everything, how he found Agil and is close to finding where Klein is and other friends who survived. They cracked some jokes about what school will be like or the amount of homework they have could stop any of the SAO bosses in its tracks. Time went on and all they wanted to do was keep talking. The entire day went by in a flash and now the sun was setting. Eventually the time came when visiting hours were over and nurses kept asking Kirito to leave. Of course he wouldn't, he would ask for five more minutes. After eight nurses giving him five more minutes, an officer came in to "remove" Kirito.

"Sir please come with me, visiting hours are over."

"One moment Asuna, let me _deal_ with him just real quick." Kirito got up and cracked his knuckles.

Asuna was quick to grab his hand and told him "no." She was being released in the morning and there was no need to be violent. They weren't in the game anymore. Kirito letting out a displeased sigh agreed wit her. He wrote down his phone number his email and address on a napkin that was on the table next to the bed.

"Drop by any time" he said, smiling at her.

"Ok... maybe tomorrow"

"I'd love that." he said with a grin on his face.

Kirito walked away silently and the officer escorted him outside.

"Young man tell me... what is your relation with that girl?"

"It's private but if you must know you could say that I love her and we have quite a special bond."

After hearing this the officer apologized and gave Kirito a ride home in his cruiser, and told him to keep doing what he is doing that he was a good kid. He did however throw in he needed to be more aware of the times a hospital sets. They had a good chuckle and the went there separate ways once Kirito was home.

~ The next day ~

Asuna was released to her parents that morning and the took her home were she slept in and had breakfast with the family. During that time she asked if around mid day she could go to someones house just to visit for a little while seeing as how she was gone for two years, although not being specific and saying it was Kirito's place. Remarkably enough she got approval from her father. The Taxi cab she got into took her straight there, the driver claiming he had been there a few times. She walked up to the door and held up the napkin. "looks like the right place." she knocked on the door feeling butterflies in her stomach hoping Kirito would answer and no one else. While waiting she couldn't stop thinking, maybe this was the wrong house, did he get the address wrong? Or did she have the wrong street? But its his house how could he mess up the address? Was the taxi driver bluffing?maybe I shouldn't have whore the red skirt with a white jacket it looks so plain. Wait who cares Kirito will like it right? Asuna was quite startled when the door was opened, only to be met by a girl who was a little shorter and younger than herself.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Umm... yes, im looking for Kirit- I mean.. Kirigaya"

"Oh you mean brother, ok"

Asuna felt some relief to know that this girl was a sister and no one else.

"Brother! someone is here for you" in a playful tone

"Who?" Kirito came walking to the front door holding a box of parts and tools with a small manual hanging out, and finished chewing the last of the donut. His gaze met with Asuna's. He dropped the box of tools and every other expensive looking part in the box all making a massive bang when it hit the floor.

"Asuna"

"Kirito!"

It was her turn now, Asuna ran in a full speed and hugged the young man until he suffocated. When she finally released the hug that could have been a full nelson, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. Suguha Feeling a little invisible and annoyed left the room to let them do their thing in private

"So whats in the box?" Asuna playfully asked

"hu? What box?" Kirito still a little dazed from the loss of oxygen and the kiss.

"The one at your feet silly"

"Oh! Right, yeah, its components to my machine"

Asuna tilted her head to the side a little with a confused look

"machine?"

"Yup, my computer. Let me show you." picking it back up he put the box under one arm and grabbed Asuna's hand with the other and dragged her up the stairs to his room. There on the floor with scattered parts everywhere his face lit up. He turned around to face Asuna.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Asuna not quite understanding only seeing a scrap heap of parts and screws all over the ground. Then she thought to herself. ~ well he is looking at me so maybe he means me~

"Kirito stop it, you're making me blush"

"Hu? I mean the computer"

Suguha over heard most of the conversation and wasn't at all disturbed by the loud thud that rattled the house and the wrath of an angry woman in Kirito's room.

"I'll teach you to compliment your computer you jerk" She said stomping towards the disabled teenager.

"No Asuna the mother board the RAM casings those were expensive."

"What are you babbling about you treat this scrap heap as if it's your Elucidator"

"Asuna!... don't remind me... I miss that sword so much" *Sniff* Kirito curled up into a ball in the corner and cried

(imagine a crying chibi of Kirito)

"Good grief I'm here in front of you now isn't that enough Kirito?"

"Actually" Kirito stood up and with a romantic look in his eyes he whispered into her ear "It is"

He held both her hands together in-front of his chest pulled her in and kissed her. Asuna turned so red i could have made a new red on the color spectrum.

"One thing though that i must ask"

Asuna gazed up at Kirito with loving caring eyes. Ever so quietly she asked "What?"

"Let me assemble the computer first"

That was the day that the first woman caused earthquake was recorded, all thanks to Kirito's thick skull.

Eventually he recovered and looked up at an angry Asuna crossing her arms sitting on his bed refusing to look at him.

"You know if you keep doing that, I'm going to wind up in the hospital and you will be the one waiting for me to wake up"

Asuna just scoffed at him.

About an hour passed and Asuna laid down on the bed and watched Kirito do his thing. He was so in tune and focused it astonished her, it was like a sixth sense to him. Eventually it was all completed and he fired up the machine. With every intention the screens lit up and the fans inside came to life, and the power was unleashed.

"Kirito that's amazing."

"If I say thank you... you wont punch me again will you?"

"Of course not" with an annoyed voice as well as a mad face to match her tone.

"Well then, thank you hun." Kirito stopped and dazed

"What is it?" Asuna asked politely

"I just called you hun and we don't have an official status yet"

"Well? Should I be worried?"

Kirito opened an online music streaming site and pulled up some soft classical music. He got up and walked over to the bed were Asuna was lying. He laid down beside her and put his hands around her waist.

"Not at all" he said with the slyest look on his face though it wasn't for her to see.

With that he gently kissed her forehead and brought the sheets over them as they listened to the music play. With a light chuckle Asuna spoke up.

"This is why I love you... even though you're younger than me"

Kirito took one hand and gently turned Asuna's face to him.

"I'm glad to hear it"

Kirito gave her a deep kiss on the lips showing his love for her now that they were finally in the real world.

"I love you Kirigaya-san" Asuna whispered to him

"I love you to, but I'm still calling you Asuna"

With a light punch and chuckle from his girl Kirito brought his hands back to her waist as they listened to each track play. Eventually Asuna grew tired and fell asleep in his arms. Shortly after so did Kirito. Suguha walked in wondering why the _W.W.W.F_. hadn't come around to judge the fight round. Thinking there may have been a "fatality" she walked into the room only to see the couple in bed asleep. With a smile on her face she closed the door and walked away to her room. Thinking out-loud she said.

"Brother if you drool on her, your life is over."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the recent amounts of favorites and fallows of this story and of course a request or two for a second part, I figured why not write a part two so here it is. Yay XD. Sorry it took so long though I have a case of writers block it appears. (and stupid high school)

SAO ended though I"m sad now but I still love it and will definitely read and finish the light novels

_DISCLAIMER: SWORD ART ONLINE AND ALL OF THE "ARCS" TO THE STORY ARE OWNED BY _Reki Kawahara _AND ALL ART IS OWNED BY Abec AND ALL PUBLISHINGS BY ASCII Media Works_

_AND OF COURSE Licensed by _Madman Entertainment and Aniplex USA. I do not own any Sword Art Online products, the soul owners of this amazing and incredibly addictive anime, manga, light novels etc. are listed above.

* * *

_WARNING: IF YOU DONT LIKE THE FACT THAT KIRITO AND ASUNA SHOULOD TOTALLY BE TOGETHER OR DONT WANT TO READ ABOUT THEM KISSING EACHOTHER, PLEASE FIND ANOTHER STORY TO READ. ALL OF THAT IS IN HERE._

After The Fight Part 2

An annoying beeping noise rattled the room. Kirito woke to see the music-streaming site had timed out and requested a refresh. As far as he could tell, after all the computer was on the other side of the room. But for him it didn't matter. He had Asuna in his arms and his train of though was cut there by her getting up and saying "_IT'S A BOMB KIRITO RUN!"_ she almost flew out of the bed but Kirito grabbed her waist and puled her back in. "No hun its a website" Asuna came to and blushed at how low Kiritos hands were and removed them almost immediately. She quickly looked up to see the computer screen flashing.

"Is it broken?"

Kirito laughed, "No dear it just needs to be refreshed."

The something sparked in the back of Asuna's brain and then which made her pipe up and ask.

"What time is it Kirito?"

He quickly glanced to his clock seeing the listed time wondering if Asuna didn't realize it was almost right next to them.

"It's about 6 o'clock… why?"

"WHAT NO WAY!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I needed to be home at 5 o'clock"

"Whoa What!"

"Hurry call a cab or something!"

"Wait wouldn't your parents have called if they were worried?"

Asuna picked up her phone off the floor

"They did…"

Asuna showed the phone to kazuto reading _2 missed calls_

"Alright let me get the phone"

"Just use mine stupid"

"Ok ok ok, no need to be angry White Lightning" With extra emphasis

"Im Not, Mr. Black Plague of the Night"

"That as a direct insult… that was just for a while before I cleared my name"

"I know… hun I was there remember"

As Kirito sat on the corner of the bed dialing some number Asuna leaned in towards him

"I like it though it makes you sound dangerous….."

"How is it dangerous plague is a sist that could kill you if not trea-"

Asuna cut him off when she leaned in close and kissed him, meanwhile someone on the other end of the phone picked up. Someone's voice and buzzing sounds could be heard. Kirito gladly hung up and savored the moment just trying to make the kiss last. Of course it did, if a minute counts as lasting. After Asuna broke the kiss she asked if Kirito would call a cab or if she was staying even longer. Though Kirito wanted her to stay he knew she needed to leave. He called a cab and when it arrived not to much latter he walked her out. Before she left he knocked on the window. And Asuna rolled it down. "ooyy Asuna….. Same time tomorrow?" Asuna reached out the window grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. "Of course" She rolled up the window and the cab drove away to its new destination. Kirito stood there red as a tomato absolutely stunned. He muttered to himself. "Was that her tongue?" Joyful and intrigued he walked inside tasting the remains of what seemed to be mint. Though Kirito's day just became awesome, Asuna's was about to take a turn as soon as she got home. (go figure) After a few minutes in the taxi she came up to her house looking at it made her cringe in fear thinking as though there was an evil presence lurking inside, that presence was her mother. She got out of the cab after paying the driver and proceeding to the door. Reaching that doorway of the house she had a shiver go down her spine. Just wondering what wrath she might incur from her mother. She unlocked the door and went in, surprisingly and angered female wasn't standing there to meet her. "I wonder if she went put and isn't back yet" Hopping to have slipped by her mothers radar and not be caught for being late Asuna proceeded to her room hoping to go about the rest of the day innocently and not in trouble. She opened the door to find her mother standing there instead. Seeing the look on her face she head the words that she feared most at that point. Her mother spoke. "You…. have some explaining to do." After 30 minutes of fighting yelling and some remarkable name-calling, mother and daughter came to a draw.

"Asuna dear I don't care what you think you know or how much you may think you like this boy, but I don't approve."

"Mom he is real and he is different so just because dad left and you don't have someone to love don't go and take it out on me!"

The word hurt both of them and the still silence was unbearable, a needle hitting the floor would have sounded like an atomic bomb going off. Her mother was the first to break the silence.

"Fine then if he is so great, I want to meet him…. He will have dinner with us… tonight; set a place for him we will have a roast tell him to be here in one hour. 7:30 sharp "

Asuna completely mortified could not believe what she just heard. The thing that startled her most was having kirito around her mother when she was using forks and knifes.

After having a dull conversation with Kirito on the phone Asuna waited for him. A ring of the door bell came at about 7:20. He's early she thought. She ran to the door to open it, only to find kirito in a black suit blazer a dark blue shirt with a small white stipe on it. He likes his draks she though.

"May I come in?" Kirito asked

Asuna blushed "Hu? Oh of course, this way"

Kirito stepped in and removed his jacket hanging it on a post on the wall serving its purpose.

"Good evening milady" and with that he planted a small kiss on Asuna's cheek. Asuna hugged him and whispered into his ear. "Not to much right now, my mother isn't in a good mood." Kirito stepped back. "Alright then, not an issue. Please show me to the quarters." He put his hand around her waist and they walked to the grand room. "Dinner wont be read for a while so we have some time." Asuna looked down. "Well then lets use it wisely shall we? What do you wish to do?" Asuna had 3 things she wanted to do, tow of them wouldn't be possible with her mother around. The third. Figure out when the hell Kirito learned how to be so prim and proper. They sat down on the couch together and talked about pointless nonsense, like grades in classes what they plan to do the rest of the weekend. Eventually Asuna's mother came through the archway that led into the kitchen. "Oh boy" though Asuna "here comes trouble."

"Aahhh Kirito is it welcome to our home I hope you like pork roast"

"Well kirito is just a bit of a nickname im known for my real name is kirigaya kazuto"

Her mother had gone under a total personality change. It freaked the crap out of Asuna

" and I love pork roast, especially when Asuna make the dressings." He looked down at her only to see her blush.

"Well you get to taste the cooking and dressings from the lady who taught Asuna"

"Well now im very eager to try it! When will it be ready?"

"Shortly, so wash up real quick"

After a meal that Kirito rated a full ten and beyond satisfactory they three sat and talked small jargon, like what classes are you in, what grades do you have, how long have you been seeing each other. With a few strange questions here and there Kirito was happy to answer everyone truthfully. All while the mother seemed to profile him he was just happy to be around and get to know Asuna and her mother better.

"Well one more thing Kazuto, and may I speak with you in private"

"Of course" Kirito was happy to oblige but didn't know what he was in for. She led Kazuto down the hallway to and empty guest room where they stepped in and she locked the door. A storm of emotions flew over Asuna but underlining all the thoughts the one that summed up all of it was, "What the hell are they doing in there?" she finally mustered up the courage to walk down the hall that seemed to go on for eternity, when she reached the door her mother came out of her room closing the door behind her. She had a stern look on her face. She went up to Asuna and said to her. "Have I ever _not _said what I thought what was best for you Asuna dear." Asuna thought of it for a moment "Well no…" Her mother spoke again " Well then listen to me know. I have always said that if you ever found someone you care about, and love then hold onto them and never let them go." Asuna in objection " Uh mom you have never said that" "Asuna dear that isn't the point, if you will ever do what I say then do it now. Go to that boy, no that man and hold onto him and never let him go." Her mother left the room leaving just the door and Asuna, in something like a standoff. She was confused so she braced herself, opened the door and walked in. she closed it behind her. Then ran up to Kirito grabbed him by the collar and shook the crap out of him screaming at his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER SHE SOUNDED HYISTARICAL LIKE SHE WAS SMOKING DOPE OR SOMETHING, WHAT WENT ON HERE? WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING ME? WHY IS MY MOTHER OKAY WITH YOU KNOW?"

"ASUNA! … JUST STOP"

Asuna stopped shaking Kirito and slowly set him down and put her hand on his head, and in a glum tone said "Sorry for strangling you" she looked down to the floor. "Your hair is really soft you know" Kirito grabbed her hand and looked up at her. " For one I didn't know, and to answer your questions… I told her everything that happened in SAO as much as it hurt. From being logged in all the way to saving you and meeting you in the hospital. The second question I kinda just summed up with the first, and for the third question its because you were shaking me that I didn't answer, and the fourth question." Kirito paused and looked deep into Asuna's eyes than pulled her in kissed her and braced her into a hug. "I told your mother how much I love you, that's why she is ok with me." From that moment on Kirito held her in his arms, eventually he stood up and looked at her.

"Agil has a dance night tomorrow and a few SAO buddies will be there, free food slow dancing. Basically a big get-together… would you like to go?"

"Sure." Asuna rested her head on Kirito's chest. Kirito slowly began to move his feet to something like a waltz.

"Kirito? What are you doing?" she asked

"Oh nothing, just want a little practice before we go."

This time Asuna pulled Kirito in for a kiss. And she held on for as long as she possibly could.

With love in the air the night ended but their passion? Well we all know that it won't be ending anytime soon.

Alright Reviews please, would you like something different? Any story ideas or something you would like me to write? PM me and or fallow, im an otaku so I have some ideas ready. Thankyou for reading and reviewing you guys and gals are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author note:_ Please do look up these on YouTube to get a slight idea of the music being played. Just to get a feel that I couldn't quite display in the writing (sorry about that) I did not compose the pieces or played them please do enjoy and support their official releases though. –copy paste to youtube-

Winter Sonata - Only You (Piano & Violin Instrumental)_ and _New Orleans Slow Dance - George Winston _as well as_Endless Love {Piano Version} | Beautiful Piano

_DISCLAIMER: SWORD ART ONLINE AND ALL OF THE "ARCS" TO THE STORY ARE OWNED BY _Reki Kawahara _AND ALL ART IS OWNED BY Abec AND ALL PUBLISHINGS BY ASCII Media Works_

_AND OF COURSE Licensed by _Madman Entertainment and Aniplex USA. I do not own any Sword Art Online products, the soul owners of this amazing and incredibly addictive anime manga etc. are listed above.

* * *

_WARNING: IF YOU DONT LIKE THE FACT THAT KIRITO AND ASUNA SHOULOD BE TOGETHER OR DONT WANT TO READ ABOUT THEM KISSING EACHOTHER, PLEASE FIND ANOTHER STORY TO READ. ALL OF THAT IS IN HERE._

* * *

After the Fight Part 3

It was the night of the dance and everyone was gathering at Agil's Place. Even Sugua took the time to attend. Everyone was having a great time, but there was a special surprise for a certain couple that everyone was waiting for., well two.

"Hey Agil!" Klein shouted, "Do you think her parents will be ok with this?"

"Keep quiet if not then I have a few extra for them to go along."

"Who had this idea in the first place?'

"You dummy, you said Kirito never leaves the computer so you thought we should get him and Asuna to go on a trip. Did the nerve gear fry your brain or something?"

"Hey take it easy, I'm just joking"

"Well give that a rest I'm sure they will be here soon"

"Alright." " When should we tell em' ?"

"Try to make a toast after the _**special guest **_plays"

" Is he **really **coming Agil? "

" He is believe it" in a stern tone

Lately, Klein and Kirito had made fun of Agil because he had gotten into classical music and he claimed that a certain Akira Eguchi, visited his bar every Thursday night. Agil also claimed to be good friends with him since he had come in so often and had even pulled out an old piano for Akira to play on and told him he was welcome to play whenever he felt so. Of course no one believed Agil but supposedly that Eguchi was going to be one of the surprises for Kirito and Asuna so that hey would have something good to dance to.

"Alright, alright cool it Agil" "they should be here soon"

"Alright now you are positive that Kirito's mom.. or aunt or whomever she is thinks you two are hangin' for a bout a week on a trip right?"

"Well again Kirito doesn't know but yes she thinks that I'm taking him on a family trip."

"Alright looks like you finally have something under control Klein, anything else I should know?"

"Yeah his mom is really nice and thinks that I'm taking Kirito to this seafood restaurant and I'm going to do a bunch of nice stuff seeing as how is birthday is coming up so she thinks we will be doing that to not to mention it will work perfectly with Asuna and him because come one a birthday on a sandy beach out in Okinawa, I'm told this place is almost totally private about one kilometer in free walk space maybe more! And on top of all tha-

*Crack *

"Shut it Klein I didn't ask about the vacation place!"

Klein began hopping on his right foot holding onto his left foot almost crying in pain.

"I NEED A DOCTOR! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! KIRITO SAVE ME BUDDY!"

"Klein this isn't SAO if it was then you wouldn't feel that pain."

_**KNOCK * KNOCK * KNOCK ***_

Everyone stopped talking and looked to the door were the noise had come from. Agil started to walk to the door. "ah the special guest." As he continued to walk everyone rushed to their places but then Klein popped up and said "Hey Agil this is no time for jokes get serious." Agil turned around and glared at him and in a whisper said… "I am" The door then unlatched and Agil pulled it open to reveal a slender middle-aged man with black almost naturally spiky hair.

"Hey Eguchi, it's nice to see you sorry about the late notice" Agil gave a bow and then held out his hand

"Nice to see you as well" Eguchi said, he turned to see about 20 or so people to be gawking at his presence.

"Hey Agil I thought you said I was playing for a sweet couple not a bunch of addicted fans"

"Oh you are, no mistake there. These guys are just friend and surprised to see such and honorable man."

"Well thank you, now mind showing me that new drink you we working on?"

"Right this way my friend."

The talking went back to normal, and Agil hit it up with him instantly. After a few minutes of chatter they walked over to the piano in the back and it seemed Agil was getting a bit drunk but the piano player was holding his own. Agil introduced him and he began to play lightly with a brisk fun tune, a few danced and Klein failed once again at picking up chicks. Eventually everyone started to get quiet the time was nearing about 8 o'clock so Kirito and Asuna would arrive soon.

"Hey everyone can I get your attention!"Agil spoke up "Our guests should be here soon, so remember the plan this is a surprise remember that. Just lay them on one after another are we good? No questions?"

Klein spoke up "How about taking pictures?"

Ignoring Klein, Agil spoke "Anyone else have a question?" "No? Alright good, so keep cool alright"

The lights were turned off and it was only some green and blue neon, everyone was talking quietly and then that knock came at the door.

_Kirito POV_

"Hey, you excited?"

"Well sort of, I've never been to a bar before"

"Don't worry Agil's bar is clean _The Dicey_ doesn't get enough people to even have a bar fight"

"That's a mean thing to say Kirito-Kun"

"Yeah I know… still doesn't get much business."

"Kirito!"

"Alright, Alright I'll stop"

Asuna held his arm tighter.

"What did he need to show us anyways do we really need to go to his bar couldn't he stop by instead, it's cold out, I want to go someplace warm"

"I like the idea of a warm place. To answer your question Agil sleeps during the day and works two jobs one a mid-day shift and then the graveyard shift, I'm not sure he could wake up in time to see us, besides you haven't seen _The Shack_."

"What did I say about making fun of his bar?"

"You didn't say anything bluntly, I just inferred" With a sly look on his face he bent down and lightly kissed her on her cheek and said "Just as how I inferred another thing"

A light blush went across her cheeks

"Kirito…" She looked away "Was it or wasn't it obvious"

"I'll let you figure that one out."

"You're so mean sometimes Kirito-kun"

"I know, but you love me for it sometimes don't you?"

Asuna looked down to the ground with an innocent voice and a deep red blush she quietly spoke

"You could say that"

"Then I guess I will"

The couple slowly walked down the streets that weren't big large enough to have lots of cars and other couple walking. They enjoyed the moonlight night and walked along until they came to the ally way were Kirito steered Asuna to the left. Were they could see a pale yellow light in the distance not so far off in the distance. The slowly approached the doorway and Kirito gave three knocks as Agil had told him to do so. The door didn't open and the light flickered a bit.

"Are they not here Kirito-kun"

"No Agil probably wants to finish cleaning his special glass that no one will ever use."

"What did I say?"

"I know I know, lets just barge in on him shall we?"

Kirito opened the door and with that the room was not lit. it was a dark hole in the side of a building.

"Well that's no good…. The switch it to the left right?"

Kirito took one step in and slid his hand across the wall and flipped on the switch and had a heart attack. The light didn't cause it but the group of friendly people he knew we a large factor. There was loud "Surprise" was yelled at the top of their lungs. As far as the ringing went in Kirito's ears, he figured Tokyo probably got the aftershock. Everyone ran up to hug Kirito and Asuna. They were sucked into the ba and the door shut quickly behind them. Kirito's senses went into overdrive. _Am I being trapped? _ Was one thing going through his mind. He though he saw Klein hitting on his sister, and Agil having drinks at the piano with a slender man while being practically flown across the room. He was then shoved down at a seat with Asuna next to him. Klein got up and stood on a chair and tapped a glass with a spoon.

"Greetings everyone! We are gathered her for this couple that dearly loves each other and that we so dearly love!"

Agil spoke up "When did you become a poet good buddy?"

"Ever since you got drunk with mister Eguchi over there. As I was saying we have come together and though of some ways to get this couple of ours some wonderful time together that they can make memories with."

"So we get a free honeymoon on you eh? Klien" assumed Kirito

"Precis- HEY! Let me finish here!" "With that in mind we wanted to get you two out of this city and it's chilly nights and the days that obviously don't know it's supposed to be summer time right now. So tonight is the night for fun and dancing with lots of music. Curtisy of Mr. Juke box and Mr. Eguchi there at the piano. So Kirito show Asuna a good time or else and Asuna, on part of all of us here is a little gift for the two of you."

Klein held out a small envelope and Asuna took it. She opened it and pulled out two airfare tickets for Okinawa and a hotel pass and vouchers for a private stay on the Okuma Beach.

"K-K-K –Kirito! Look!"

"Hu?"

Kirito about fell out of his chair and Asuna was as pale as a ghost. Kirito asked how they got such a thing and the only reply was "we have some friends in the business."

"I don't know what to say"

"Well Kirito how about a _thank you_ or an _I'll take it_, or better yet a _Klein you're so amazingly cool for getting me a trip with my girl for my birthday and a part honeymoon in the most beautiful part of japan for a full week!_"

At this point Klein was sparkling and gazing off into space.

"Yeah sure Klein"

"You're so mean Kirito"

"Yeah I get that a lot"

Asuna lightly nudged Kazuto in the side. He put his arm around her and leaned in close to get a better look at the tickets.

"Well what do you think Asuna?"

"I'd love to go but what about my parents?"

Klein interjected "Ahh glad you asked" opening his phone to read a news headline " _The Former CEO of RECTO Mr. __Yuuki Shouzou__ will be taking a trip with his wife to see the lead manager of the __AmuSphere 2 project_."

"And? What about it Klein?"

"That will take at the very very least a week plus your mother is going with him because way out in Tokyo there are sights to be seen."

"So you think I have a week or more to do this?"

"That is if your parents are ok with you being home alone"

"This would be maybe the second or third time, but im not so sure about it."

"Well I have that planned out too, if we hear anything about them coming back early or when they are coming back for that matter, then we can contact you. That way you could say you might be spending the day with a friend or be able to buy yourselves some time."

Kirito spoke up "this is surprisingly well planned out for you Klein, when did the aliens swap you out for the newer more efficient model?"

"Hey, hey take it easy"

"Ok well I think we can do this, but what about my aunt eh? Klein? Do you have that figured out too?"

"Yup I called her up and we met and she thinks I'm taking you out on a vacation with my family and that we will be doing a bunch of fun stuff for your birthday. Oh and she even gave me your presents."

"No way! Can I open them?"

"Is it your birthday Kirito?"

"Well no…. but it will be soon"

"Nope not until the day of sorry."

"And you guys say I'm the cruel one"

"Well hey rather than gawking lets dance how about it?"

The night was nice and slow and there were drinks and food to go around and all through the night it was a blast talking and making jokes and seeing some ridiculous dance moves Klein thought he could pull off. Asuna ran off to meet Mr. Eguchi being she was a huge fan. Kirito got a few new games and some cash from a few friends who were there. Asuna was able to socialize and catch up with all of her friends and especially Liz, Lord knows women don't have enough time to socialize in class claimed Liz to Kirito once. All and all Kirito and Asuna stuck close and as the hours ticked by the party got slower, and by 11:00 it was time for some slow dancing. Klein and Agil walked Eguchi over to the piano in a wobble fashion and Agil made the announcement.

"To all those love birds out there _* cough * * Kirito * * cough *_ here is some time for just you"

Eguchi sat down and worked his magic at the keys to a point with beautiful legato as well as crescendos and chords and a cadenza here and there. The smooth music flowed and warmed the room. Kirito stood and walked a chair or two over to Asuna. Looking down with his deep onyx eyes he held out his hand and said.

"May I have this dance m'lady?"

Asuna looked up with almost tears in her eyes and responded, "Of course you can, I wouldn't have it any other way"

She took Kirito's warm hand and he walked her to the dance floor were the lights went dim and some neon blues, greens and yellows light up the room. Kirito held Asuna tight and they slowly paced with the other couples out on the floor. Surprisingly Klein got a "yes" from Suguha and joined the couple on the floor. There the light emotions of the sound and music flowed and Kirito held Asuna moving with the sound of the piano and letting it move them along. Kazuto rocked her like a gentle child and slowly but surly made circles with his true love.

" Neh Asuna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go on that trip?"

"Of course…. What about you though."

"Well why do you want to go dear?"

"Because I want to spend time with you and have fun on the beach and walk the shore at night with you… and some other stuff too."

"Well you just answered your previous question."

"Hu?"

"I want to go so I can be there to do all those wonderful things with you."

Asuna smiled at him and rested her chin on his shoulder. With the softest voice she whispered to Kirito's ear.

"Thankyou Kazuto… I-I…. I Love you"

Asuna kissed Kazuto on his cheek. He quickly pulled her away. She had an afraid and confused look on her face as if she had done something wrong. Kazuto took a second to two to look at her. He moved his hand behind her head and the other toward her back and pulled Asuna in for a full kiss on the lips and slightly leaned her back. After 15 seconds or so. Kirito pulled his love back up to let her catch her breath. Her face a sharp red, even in the dark you could tell she was blushing.

"K-Kirito….. what was t-th-"

Kazuto raised his fingers to her lips

"You should use my real name more often, I like the way you say it. Beside the point that was the first time you told me you loved me… so I showed you my love."

Kazuto started to get a little more red as he spoke each word. Asuna could do nothing but smile and hold him tightly.

"Then it's settled we're going… and I'm no longer calling you by your real name"

"What!?"

"I'm kidding we'll still go and I'll call you by you real name" Asuna leaned in and whispered "KA-Zu-TO"

"Don't joke like that.."

"Now you know how I feel hun."

"Alright I'm sorry, but we need to leave and pack for tomorrow."

"Soon… lets…. Lets just keep doing this ok… Please?"

Kazuto leaned in and gave Asuna a kiss and when he broke it after a few seconds she continued to sway to the music but held her tighter and said "Of course my love."

Meanwhilest (Extra Scene)

"Neh Suguha I know you're Kirito's cousin and all but him and Asuna are sharin' a kiss so how about you and me eh?"

"You're gross Klein…"

"Huh failed again."

"Maybe just one then alright.."

"EH! Seriously!"

"If you don't brag about it."

"I swear to the heavenly father dude named God up in heaven that I wont!"

"You're so outrageous you know that."

"I know that."

And with that even Klein got a satisfying kiss on the cheek from a cute girl. All is well that ends well right?

_THE END_


End file.
